


Most Important

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Most Important

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompts:** Pride and Changes  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/ No spoilers.  
 **A/N:** N/A   
**Beta:** [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Most Important

~

“Tell him.”

Ron shook his head. “No way. I’ve got my pride. He’s Harry Potter and I’m... nobody.”

“Ronald, he loves you. You’re missing the fact that things have changed.”

Hermione’s words echoed in Ron’s mind as he stood beside Harry, watching him accept his Order of Merlin before stepping up to claim his own.

Did Harry love him?

“What?”

Ron blinked, horrified. Had he spoken aloud? “N... Nothing,” he stammered, but Harry had clearly heard.

“I do, you know,” he said, stepping close. “Love you, that is.”

Ron smiled into Harry’s eyes. Pride be damned, happiness was more important.

~


End file.
